


So shine bright tonight, you and I

by 9KLR2



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: A non angst ship, Badass ladies in love, Coda, Debbie is as besotted with Lou as we all are, F/F, Finally, Fluff, Kissing, Lou loves her girl, Marriage Proposal, Post Movie, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Debbie has one last step to her plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through some crap lately. This movie and this ship are exactly what I need right now. :) 
> 
> Title from "Diamonds" by Rhianna
> 
> "So shine bright tonight, you and I  
> We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
> Eye to eye, so alive  
> We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky"

The media and police drama from the Met was dying down and Debbie’s merry group had started on their separate ways, wildest dreams now attainable with their 38 mill cut.  
But for Debbie, she still had one more step in her plan. She’d needed Amita to make one last piece of jewellery. Debbie had kept one of the diamonds from the Toussaint, and Amita had fit the flawless, dime sized gem to into a ring. 

Lou was going to be back any minute and Debbie was nervous. Funny, she hadn’t been nervous during the heist. But then again, that was her job. This was her heart.  
When she heard Lou’s bike pull up outside she poured two glasses of the champagne she’d actually bought for a change.  
Lou strode into the room a moment later. Willowy body wrapped in black leather, platinum hair softly framing her perfect face. And not for the first time, Debbie could only stare, captivated by the goddess before her.  
Lou quirked an eyebrow when she saw the wine glasses in Debbie’s hands, “This for anything in particular or are we still riding the high from the Met?”  
Debbie handed her a glass, “Something new. Come sit down.”  
When they were settled on the couch, Debbie threaded her fingers together with Lou’s, who squeezed back automatically. Dark brown eyes met pale blue as she started, “The heist wasn’t the only thing I had a lot of time to think about. I thought a lot about us, about everything that happened. I should have listened to you about Becker. You felt he was trouble and I didn’t listen and I’m sorry. But it’s done now, he’s gone. And I promise to listen to you in the future.”  
Lou tried and failed not to smile as she said, “Well, we both know that’s not gonna happen, but continue.”  
Debbie smiled back, “The whole time I was planning and replanning the Met job, there was always one constant. You. The whole time, in every possibility, you were there with me. I love you, Lou. You’ve been my best friend, my most important person, for years. I can’t imagine life without you in it. And I want you with me forever.” She took the ring box from her pocket and opened it, “And now I have the diamond, I’m proposing.”  
Next thing Debbie knew, she was being pushed back against the couch with Lou on top of her kissing her like her life depended on it. And sweet Jesus, Lou was a fantastic kisser. When they finally pulled apart, Debbie was a panting, boneless mess who could only react with a breathless “Holy fuck.”  
Lou smirked at her, “Liked that, huh?”  
“Oh yes.”  
“Well come on then. If you liked it, put a ring on it. That’s a yes, in case you missed it.”  
Debbie rolled here eyes at the corny lyrics insert but the effect was dulled by the giant smile spread across her face. It was a little awkward with Lou still pressing her into the couch, but Debbie wrangled the ring out of the box and onto Lou’s hand. It fit perfectly and glittered like stars.  
Lou gazed admiringly at the sparkly gem before turning lust filled eyes back to Debbie. “Now, where were we.” she practically growled before leaning in to capture her fiancé’s lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to tumblr post with a pic of the ring. 
> 
> https://trekkitkat.tumblr.com/post/174842225278/trekkitkat-oceans-8-headcanon-remember-the


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several hours and a lot of sex later ;) Lou and Debbie cuddle and talk future.

Lou and Debbie were in bed, lazily basking in afterglow. Lou’s gently playing with Debbie’s hair as she asks, “So, what’s your plan? Everyone else has ideas on what to do with their loot. What’s yours?”  
Debbie, her head resting against Lou’s shoulder, thinks for a moment before replying, “No idea. Heist the Met and propose to you was really as far as my plans went.”  
Lou hugs her tight and presses a kiss to the top of her head.  
Debbie hums in contentment. “What about you? What do you want next?”  
“There’s a company in LA, makes gorgeous custom bikes." Lou explained, "Been wanting one of them for ages. How’s that sound? You and me head out to California for a while. Think you could do with some sun and surf.”  
“You’re such an Australian.” Debbie chuckled, “Can’t resist the beach.”  
Lou nodded her head one in agreement, “Nope. It’s a requirement. Hell, I even fell in love with someone named Ocean.”  
Debbie laughed softly, sleep beginning to overcome her. “California sounds great. We can fly over first class.”  
“Of course. How ‘bout a stop through Vegas to get married.”  
“Yes. Break a casino for fun while we’re at it.”  
Lou huffed in mock exasperation. Her girl would never change. And really, she wouldn’t want it any other way, “Would expect nothing else. Then it’s just you, me, a new bike and the Pacific Coast Highway. All you gotta do is enjoy the sun and hold onto me.”  
Debbie snuggled in as close as she could, “That’s what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Australian I can confirm the love of the beach is a big thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are always loved <3


End file.
